Mr. Krabs
On-Screen Appearance (AAAAAA) Mr. Krabs bursts from his office door, screaming. Special Attacks Neutral B - Pockets Mr. Krabs' pockets come alive, zooming towards the richest opponent. This is where a new mechanic, the "Wealth" meter, comes into play. Depending on how rich the character is, the opponent will be damaged differently, and this gives Mr. Krabs more Wealth, which gives him more power in Special Attacks. Opponents who are categorized as "Dirt Poor" or "Money Middle Class" will just be given small knockback and damage, and Mr. Krabs will receive little to no Wealth. Opponents categorized as "Semi-Rich" or "Filthy Rich" will be latched onto by Mr. Krabs' pockets, which give him medium or semi-large amounts of wealth. Side B - Cash Register Mr. Krabs takes out his cash register and throws it. Using this attack takes away 10% of your Wealth. Once thrown, you can use it again, as well as other opponents. Holding this attack will allow you to aim more precisely. While throwing away the cash register won't do anything, destroying it will make Mr. Krabs suffer through "Cash Register Withdrawal Damage". During this time, Mr. Krabs' Wealth slowly drains for five seconds. If the cash register isn't thrown away or destroyed, it will disappear in one minute. You must wait five seconds after to use another one. Up B - One Millionth Dollar A fishing line with Mr. Krabs' One Millionth Dollar comes down, causing Mr. Krabs to leap towards it. There is a five second lag after usage. There is a 10% chance that when you collect the dollar, it will restore 5% of your Wealth. Opponents can destroy the dollar, and doing this makes Mr. Krabs lose a large amount of his Wealth. After the dollar is destroyed, you cannot use this move for 15 seconds. Down B - Wallet Trap Mr. Krabs takes out his wallet. This move only works near an opponent, and based on their Greediness, they will either accept the money and get tricked, or reject it. Opponents can destroy the wallet, causing Mr. Krabs' Wealth to drop by 5%. Final Smash - MOAR Mr. Krabs shouts "MOAR", turning into Moar Krabs. Depending on how much Wealth you have, this attack will become more effective. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Fire on me poop deck!" KOSFX2: *Gasps* Star KOSFX: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screen KOSFX: *Curses* Taunts Up: *Dances like a robot* Sd: "Time is money, Boy!" Dn: "Hello! I like money!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Dances with One Millionth Dollar* Victory 2: "Let me play a sad song for you on the world's smallest violin!" Victory 3: "Ahh...the sweet smell of an all day sucker..." Lose/Clap: (Frozen in Ice) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - These Claws ain't just for attractin' maids! *Dash Attack - Smack *Forward tilt - Flamethrower *Up tilt - Eye Popping *Down tilt - Krabs Mower *Side Smash - Eyes turn into gold bars *Up Smash - Money Bag *Down Smash - Claws Snap Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - Fishing Pole *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Dive Throws *Grab - Pinchy Pinchers *Pummel - Pinch *Forward Throw- So long, Shrimp! *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - SCALLOPS ARE FLYING OUT OF ME PANTS *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: Wait a minute, I hate golf! Pros & Cons Pros * Cons *He's slow when walking *His attacks can be laggy at times Symbol Spongebob Logo Victory Music SpongeBob Intro Kirby Hat Mr. Krabs' Eyes Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound "Hello! I like money!" Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps * Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Nickelodeon Category:Male Category:Human Category:Gunholders Category:Non-Human Category:Crabs Category:Rich Category:Greedy Category:Funny Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:YouTube Poop Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:DLC Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets